Nemu Kurotsuchi
is lieutenant of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13 serving under Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Appearance Petite and attractive, Nemu has purple hair with slightly parted bangs that is pulled into a long braid. Her expression is almost always melancholic, and it is rare to see her smile or show any real joy in her distinctive green eyes. Her uniform consists of a short black kimono with a white nagajuban under it. She wears a traditional wide white obi with a red cord fastening it. On her left sleeve is her lieutenant's armband. In addition she wears white gloves that cover only the back of her hands and wrists; as well as a red choker. Personality "Vice-captain Kurotsuchi Nemu is an artificial entity created from the gigai technology and gikon technology by Captain Kurotsuchi. The same blood flows in Nemu and Captain Kurotsuchi, hence be it interest or how to spend free time, she will have many similarities as Captain Kurotsuchi." - Tite Kubohttp://www.bleach.wikia.com/Tite_Kubo Due to the fact that she was abused and mistreated in every possible way by her "father/creator," Mayuri, Nemu is a very shy, withdrawn, and introverted individual, preferring to stay silent in her captain's presence. Despite Mayuri's seemingly lack of care for her existence she is very loyal to him, to the point of willing to badly injure herself just to give him an advantage in battle. Unlike her "father," however, she seems to have compassion for others, saving Uryū Ishida's life as thanks for not killing Mayuri. Being the daughter of Mayuri, they share several similar traits. One such trait is their food preference. Nemu, just like her father, likes pike fish, and dislikes onion. Other similarities are their interest in human experimentation and their main free-time activity, which is reading every single character published in Seireitei Communication. It is also known that Nemu is being considered to be the next vice-president of the Shinigami Women's Association, supposedly because she carries out president Yachiru Kusajishi's orders just as faithfully as the ones of her father. Such orders included building hidden tunnels and a hide-out on the Kuchiki Grounds for the members of the Association to use. History Little else is known about Nemu outside of the fact she is the artificially created "daughter" of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He seems to have used a combination of Gigai and Artificial soul technologies to bring her to existence. While she is partly resistant to poisons she is still affected by Mayuri's Zanpakutō, though it is non-fatal to her. Synopsis Soul Society Arc Nemu is first seen alongside Mayuri during an interrogation of Ikkaku Madarame after losing to Ichigo Kurosaki. Though saying nothing, her father tells her to keep quiet prior to the two of them being intruded by Kenpachi Zaraki, also in search of Ichigo. Also, when Uryu Ishida is dying from the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, Nemu gives him the antidote. Bount Arc She is sent to the world of the living by Mayuri to give Ishida the quincy bangle, which allows him to reclaim his lost powers in a limited capacity. Mayuri does this so Ishida would open the Bount's portal and send them to Soul Society. Thereby providing Mayuri an opportunity to capture and study a live Bount Hueco Mundo Arc She is brought along by Mayuri to Hueco Mundo, invading the world with her father, Kenpachi Zaraki, Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu. Whilst there, she is one of the people who fights with Szayel Aporro Granz, and is the one who is subjected to his Gabriel ability, impregnating her and bursting out of her, reviving himself. However, a poison inside Nemu serves to enhance Szayel's state of mental perception to untold levels, to the point where one second feels like an eternity to him, and she is critical in bringing about his defeat. Mayuri then restores her- through questionable and quite possibly very explicit means, given Mayuri's utterances and Renji and Uryū's expressions, though Mayuri insists that Renji and Uryū are being quite perverted to jump to such conclusions- and orders her to open the door to Szayel's laboratory, wherein she, Mayuri, Uryū and Renji discover bodies hanging from the ceiling. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Nemu has a substantial amount of strength, even by Shinigami standards, as demonstrated when she effortlessly excavates Szayel's hidden laboratory using only her bare hands. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As Nemu normally does not carry her Zanpakutō, she relies on her hand-to-hand combat skill in battle. Body Modification: Like his own body, Mayuri has implanted various modifications and chemicals within Nemu to use against his opponents. Nemu is mostly immune to the poisons used by Mayuri, including the deadly one used in his Bankai, as well as possesses within herself an augmentation chemical that ultimately does in Szayel Aporro Granz. It is also these modifications that allows Mayuri to revive her when she is in a death-like state. Chemistry Expert: Though not as knowledgeable as her father, Nemu does know many things regarding the chemicals used by Mayuri in his work, enough to keep an antidote in case anyone becomes poisoned by him. Enhanced Speed: She appears to also move at high speeds, as seen when Nemu attacks Uryū Ishida to determine whether he still has his Quincy powers. Zanpakutō Not much is known about her Zanpakutō as she usually does not carry it around, but she is revealed to have one.All Color but the Black Her Zanpakutō's form appears to be a thin katana. *'Shikai' *'Bankai' Notes and references Navigation Kurotsuchi Kurotsuchi Kurotsuchi Kurotsuchi